A day in the fair
by Mila SomerAckles
Summary: Dean is going to learn that desobeying the rules have consequences. Weechesters! no yaoi


**A DAY IN THE FAIR**

**DISCLAIMER: Sam and Dean from Supernatural belong to CW and Eric Kripke.**

**Hello everyone! This is the translation of my one-shot story "Un día en la feria", which is my first story of Supernatural. This is an awesome show with great characters, I love it! **

**In the story Sam is 8 while Dean is 12**

_**Thinking**_

"**Talking"**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

Sam and Dean Winchester were alone in a hotel near Illinois. Their father was gone few days ago and for their safety he left them in there, but before that, John explained to his sons the rules that they must followed while he was gone.

Dean was watching his favorite TV show, while Sam was doing his homework.

"Dean.."

Dean decided to ignored his brother because he didn´t want to leave his TV show in this crucial moment.

"Hey Dean! Dean!"

He was beginning to lose his patience, so he decided that ignoring Sam won´t give him the peace he wanted. He looked at his brother and asked him: "What happen Sammy? I'm kind of busy in here."

"Ah? You´re watching TV, you call that busy?"

"Whatever, just tell me why did you call me."

"It's just that… I'm bored and I want to get out of here!"

"Jeez Sam… shouldn't you be doing your homework, instead?"

"I'm already done with it and in any case the one who should do it is you!"

"Haha I don't worry about that… Besides, when dad comes we are going to leave this town so I don't see the purpose of doing it."

"Don't say that Dean… you know the teachers are going to punish you"

"Arghh let´s change subject I don't want to know anything about school."

"Oh come on Dean! I want to go to the fair."

"You know perfectly that we can't do that, remember what dad told us!"

"It's just that we always end in this room after school."

His brother was right, it was really frustrating, but his father made it clear that they can't go outside alone.

"I know Sammy, but we can't."

Sam was sad after hearing his brother's words but he knew that they must obey their father's orders. Sam decided to use his secret weapon against Dean. "Dean, please… let's go to the fair, I promise I won't bother you while you are watching your favorite TV show… yes?" Sam said making his best puppy eyes.

_Oh no… Those eyes again! No, he can't convince me with those puppy eyes… I need to be strong! Aww but he looks so sad… _

"So Dean, what do you say?"

Dean didn´t resist anymore he couldn't see Sam sad, so he turned off the TV and grabbed the keys.

"Alright! We are going but under a condition…"

"Yeah! We are going out! Thank you Dean!" Sam screamed with joy "What's the condition?"

"You are going to stick around and you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this, ok? I'm risking my skin!"

"I promise" Sam giggled and hug his brother.

An hour later, Sam and Dean walk through the fair and sat up on a bench to eat ice cream. The brothers were watching the people and they realized that most of them were families. Sam felt sad about watching happy families because he knew that will never be his life. Besides, his father has other plans for them, like taking care of the family business.

He turned around and saw that his brother was no longer in the bench. He was wondering where was Dean and why didn´t he realize that his brother was gone. Sam was getting frustrated so he stood up and began looking for Dean. Suddenly, he bumped with someone else and he fell to the ground. Sam looked up and his eyes were filled with horror. "Hey, kid! Why are you alone? Where are your parents?"

Sam saw the horrible clown in front of him and he paralyzed. When the clown was about to touch him, he started to cry and run as fast as he could looking for his brother. He couldn't believe that he just saw a clown and Dean wasn't there to protect him.

Meanwhile, Dean was talking to a girl near the bench, where he supposedly left Sam. He was so distracted that he didn't realize that his brother was gone until he looked to the bench. "It can't be possible! Where is he?"

"Ah? What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"My bro-... sorry, I need to go" Dean said hasty and worried about Sam.

_I can't believe it! I left Sam in that bench and in a blink of an eye he's gone! Maybe he didn´t see me and he is looking for me somewhere else because I didn´t tell him where I was. Argh… You're a jerk Dean, what were you thinking? Dad is going to kill me! What if Sam is hurt? Oh no… stop thinking like that Dean, just look for your little brother!_

Dean was really worried, he didn't know what to do, he looked for Sam everywhere and there wasn't a sign of him. He couldn't stop thinking that maybe his little brother was hurt and all of this was his fault. Dean was so desperate that he was about to call his father and tell him the problem, even if that means that he'll be punished for disobeying the rules.

In that moment, he heard the cry of a little kid so he decided to take a look. For his relief, he saw that the little kid was no other than his Sammy. He knelt down and checked his brother fast, looking for any bruise but he didn't find any. "Sam, Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"DEAN, you found me! I thought I'll never see you again!" cried Sam.

"I'm here little bro… I'm so sorry I was careless, this is my entire fault!" said Dean with tears in his eyes.

"You are not going to leave me right? Not with that clown! Please don't leave me!"

"Calm down Sammy, I won't leave you! What clown are you talking about?"

"When I was on the bench, an evil clown talked to me and I… I began to run fast and-" Sam said crying and hugging his big brother.

"It's alright Sammy, I'm here now… I'll protect you from that clown. Let´s get out of here okay?"

Sam nodded and the two brothers walk back home.

FIN

#################

**Okay that´s it! I´ll be grateful if you leave a review to tell me your opinion.**

**I might have some mistakes because English is not my native language, so please tell me if I need to correct something. Thank you again…**


End file.
